Lazuli
Lazuli is a witch who was admitted into Cloud Tower by the Trix. She was originally a fairy who attended Eraklyon Institute. Appearance |-|Fairy Form= She has long light orange hair that goes past her knees. She is fair skinned, has brown hazelnut-colored eyes and pink lips. She wears a long blue hat that is decorate with a few gems. Her dress is dark blue with straps, the lighter colored straps hang off her shoulder, and have a yellow sash below her chest; light blue fingerless gloves on one arm and a band on the other; blue shoes with blue and yellow leg warmers, and a blue flower necklace. Her wings are leaf-like and peach-colored that are curled upward at the bottom. They are later removed since her admittance into Cloud Tower. Lazuli - Episode 611 (3).jpg |-|Witch Form= Her clothing and design remains the same, however it is now a much darker color with the edges of her clothing slightly jagged. Unseen bangs appear, and her lips are now light purple. Lazuli - Episode 619.jpg Personality At first, she appeared to be a little unsure of things but is ambitious, and can prove herself worthy; going as far as betraying her friends. And instead of setting her friends free from her spell - she turns them into monsters, revealing that she is quite mean. She can be cocky, rude and full of herself as seen when she underestimated Bloom's powers. She also enjoys mocking people, regardless of status, and insulting their abilities like when she insulted the new Earth fairy students. Series Season 6 In "The Golden Auditorium", she is briefly seen fleeing from the Eraklyon Institute as the Trix ambush them. In "Broken Dreams" she is seen at Cloud Tower as the Trix begin their assessment on who will be permitted to enroll into Cloud Tower. Lazuli was a little unsure of how to introduce herself when it was her turn but as Icy states she is bored and to get on with it, Lazuli demonstrates her abilities by trapping her friends in hair cages. Although not very impressed with this ability, the Trix admit Lazuli into the school because all the other candidates were rejected. Lazuli's wings are removed and she thanks them. When they leave, she meanly turns her friends into monsters and chuckles with satisfaction. In "Mythix" when the Trix arrive at Tir Nan Og with their newly recruited witches, Lazuli is present along with her two friends that she had transformed into monsters, implying that they too have been admitted. While Nebula, her students, the Winx and Eldora battle the Trix, Lazuli and a friend of hers are ordered to retrieve the wands while the others distract their opponents. Bloom notices this and follows them. The two witches encounter the new Earth fairy students and frightens them by blasting them. Perhaps due to them still being new, Bloom appears and Lazuli arrogantly dismisses Bloom's capability to stop them only to be proven wrong. She then flees along with the Trix and the other witches upon their defeat. In "Queen for a Day", she was seen in training with the Trix, although she tried to attack two other witches, they prevented her from attacking them. She then follows the Trix's order and takes the other witches to Solaria, wrecking havoc in the palace. They were all defeated eventually. Lazuli and her fellow witches continue messing with the Winx's plans. She helps disrupt their missions and enjoy pestering the fairies of Alfea. She continues to serve under the Trix and see fairies as a nuisance until her floating school start plunging towards the ground after Selina released Acheron. She and her friends run amok, terrified that they may be crushed. But luckily for them the Winx were able to get the school to land safely. After Acheron is dealt with, Griffin returns to Cloud Tower as reevaluates the newly admitted witches, Lazuli included. Magical Abilities Before becoming a witch, Lazuli's powers were derived from positive energy and feelings. As a witch, her powers are now derived from negative energy and feelings. She can turn people into monsters, manipulate hair and shoot purple beams at her enemy. Lazuli may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She appears to be quite inexperienced with dark magic (having only recently switched from light to dark magic); she had difficulty combating one of the other witch's spells that was cast onto her. Even so, she was deemed one of the Trix's elite witches, meaning that she is one of the most powerful witches of the new recruits. Uses of Magic *'Hair Cages' Trivia *Her name is short for one of the most sought after metamorphic rock called "lapis lazuli". The rock itself is blue which could explain her color scheme. **Universally, it symbolizes "wisdom and truth". *Lazuli's voice actress in the Nickelodeon dub also voices Darcy. *Lazuli is the third known fairy to become a witch, after Faragonda and Selina. Rhody and Jade follow her (in an unknown order). Category:Cloud Tower Category:Enemies Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Recurring Characters